


Prompts

by Avengers__x



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: AU, And waffle on, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluffy, Friendship, I tag weirdly, Romance, Short, angsty, maybe cannon compliant, maybe not, numbers, prompts, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers__x/pseuds/Avengers__x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose a number from the prompt list and I'll write a Oneshot based upon it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choose a number!

Here are the prompts:  
1\. "We had a bet and I won!"  
2."LEOPOLD FITZ!"(REQUESTED)  
3."I'm living in the moment."  
4.And there was Leo Fitz-shirtless.(POSTED!)  
5."I think something very bad happened."  
6."You know there's better ways of getting my attention?"  
7."I hate karaoke nights."  
8."Are you flirting with me?"  
9."I actually don't know how to dance..."  
10.All he could see was the pain in her eyes.(POSTED)  
11\. "You'll be careful."  
12."I could get use to this."(REQUESTED)  
13."Daisy said you had a thing for me."  
14."Don't you ever do that again!"  
15.He held her tightly to his chest.BOOM!(POSTED)  
16."In fairy tales,have you ever heard of what a true loves kiss does?"  
17."I totally didn't miss you,jerk."(POSTED)  
18."It's beautiful."  
19."Do I really trust you to do my hair?"(POSTED)  
20\. "How badly did Ward actually hurt you?"(POSTED)  
21."I don't know what's worse.Hating you or Loving you."  
22."I'm scared because...I love you!"(REQUESTED)  
23."This is all my fault."  
24."Oh my god..It's Agent Carter!"  
25."You do know we're not actually cursed."  
26."Why is everyone on the base so lovey dovey?"  
27."I had a dream about this once."(REQUESTED)  
28.She kept staring at him when she thought he couldn't notice,but he did.(REQUESTED)  
29."You could've died!"  
30."I couldn't help myself falling for you!"(POSTED)


	2. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @Fitz_like_a_Jem  
> Hope you like it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in an AU where Will doesn't exist!

Jemma Simmons was stressed. She'd been cooped up in her room all week like a chicken. And she'd been treated like some delicate frail object.And she was SICK of it. Yes she'd only come back from Maveth recently,but she'd survived and was capable of accumulating back to the Earth perfectly,without everyone dancing around her like fairies. In fact the only person who had taken up her wishes and not treat her like she was going to break-was Fitz. Fitz who was her best friend. Fitz who saved her. Fitz who had sacrificed himself for her over and over again. Fitz who loved her; and she loved back. Fitz who had just completely ignored her. Fitz hadn't spoken to her since the night she came back.

In this time Fitz had spent most of his days in the lab or even more so on missions-the thought of which also made Jemma feel sick. Fitz,who was unclear for combat(still) on missions.He could be hurt or worse killed and they'd only just found there way back to each other. Jemma just didn't know what she'd done wrong to make Fitz act so distant,but she was determined to find out!

The base was fairly empty as she found herself aimlessly wandering down the corridors. The roof added a cavernous feel to the hallways which were elongated.The walls were dark and a musty color and the memories,the ones from before everything that had happened in the past year,screamed in her mind. Jemma wasn't paying much attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone. She looked up as she felt her hand hit a hard dense being.

"Fitz?" She squeaked out. It was a mixture of anger but also relief.

Jemma breathing faltered and her heart raced in her chest. And there was Leo Fitz-shirtless.  
"Hey." He responded not even looking at her. However she didn't hear him as she was in some sort of trance,admiring his physique. Who knew Fitz was so well formed and symmetrical?  
"Erm..Jemma..." Fitz coughed awkwardly and Jemma jumped back startled removing her hand from his chest.  
"Sorry..." She stuttered,placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
There was a few seconds of silence and sly eye contact when out of nowhere Fitz began to chuckle.  
"Huh?" Jemma questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"You were totally checking me out a few seconds ago," He chortled.  
Jemma's face turned. Internally she began to panic.How was she suppose to get out of this? She was practically terrible at lying.  
"And why would you think that?"She retorted,"Why would I admire someone who is only adequately symmetrical,just a smidgen handsome and has such as big head as you do?Someone who hasn't spoken to me since I got back!" she could feel her cheeks burning as everyone single word left her lips.Her tongue like a dagger.  
Fitz's smug smile was almost immediately wiped of his lips and his cheeks also turned a dark rouge in embarrassment.  
"I haven't spoken to you because Coulson..well he told me not to..not yet anyway," he stuttered."And..I should be going...you know to have a shower.." he trailed off ,before stepping backwards and quickly swiveling away from her. Jemma found her eyes lingering at his torso once more.  
"Fitz,Wait!" Jemma exclaimed,lunging forward and grabbing his wrist.  
He turned to face her,his face full of confusion and impatience.  
Jemma inhaled a sharp breath.  
"Okay..Maybe I was checking you out..."A small crescent smile plastered itself on her lips,mirroring one that just appeared on Fitz's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can still request more prompts on the previous chapter guys! :)  
> Also Comments of really help me know what you like AND how I can improve.


	3. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was also requested by @Fitz_like_a_Jem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you like this one,I kinda prefer this to the other one. It's very fluff filled and humorous.

"What are you actually doing?" Fitz moaned,jiggling his knees together and tapping his hands on his legs."I think that my ears are gonna bleed if you don't stop cutting them!"  
Jemma Simmons smirked from where she stood behind him,with a pair of scissors in hand.  
"I'm not that bad Fitz!" she teased. Fitz groaned sarcastically whilst he moved about a bit on the edge of Jemma's bed,where he was perched.  
Fitz's hair had grown overgrown and wild in the last few months and Jemma had decided it was up to her to help him tame it;make him look more sophisticated once more.

"Look just stop moving,okay?It'll only take a few more minutes." She explained,"Unless you actually want me to cut your ears off..." she added quietly.  
"I heard that," Fitz retorted and both of them burst into laughter.

A few minutes later Jemma was done. A few short curls had fallen on her floor but she'd clean the floor later. Fitz went over and looked in his mirror before running a hand through his hair.  
"It's short." He observed.  
"But sophisticated it." Jemma added with a smile.  
"It's a change," Fitz groaned.  
"But sexy....I mean..." Jemma accidentally said her inner most thoughts out loud and slapped her hand across her mouth. Her ears tinted pink and she could feel her cheeks burning up as if they were on fire.

Fitz turned his head.  
And in embarrassment Jemma hid her face.  
"What'd you say?" He asked,in a flirty tone. A smirk finding its way to his face.  
Jemma sighed.  
"I just said it looked better than before!" she exclaimed but her face told a different story.  
Fitz nodded before a genius plan came to his mind.  
"Right, mh'k. I think now I should do your hair,Jemma."  
Jemma's eyes immediately glared at Fitz with an intimidating death stare, but she couldn't help lightening up at bit when she saw his small smile in exchange. A look she hadn't seen,Fitz do,in a long time.

"That was never part of the deal." She proclaimed. Trying to shuffle away. Unfortunately Fitz was fast enough to grasp her hand keeping her in place.  
"I think it's only fair that I make you look better too then." Jemma's facial expression consisted of panic.  
"Do I really trust you to do my hair?" she asked curiously.  
But she didn't get a reply as she could feel Fitz running his fingers through her hair,which reached her shoulders. It felt almost calming and relaxing. But that's when she heard the scissors go ; snip-snip-snip.  
She noticed a large amount of hair fall on the floor . And gasped. She ran a hand through her now which was just below her chin.  
"LEO!" she declared abruptly standing up and turning to face him. A smug smile was painted on Fitz's face as he leant back on Jemma's bed and admired his work.  
That was until she dived on top of him.Startled he threw the scissors across the room.  
"You!You!!What did you do!?" She screeched. Her palms which were placed on top of his became sweaty and their faces were inches apart. She could feel his peppermint breath on her cheeks.  
Fitz didn't reply. He was madly blushing and trying not to move so the position they were in didn't become anymore awkward.  
"I asked you a question Leo!I mean seriously I made you look like a sexy hunk..." And once again Jemma began to stutter on the words as she realized what had come out of her mouth.  
"I do look sexy,don't I?" Fitz teased."But so do you,that's why I did your hair like that. I find it extremely attractive." Fitz slowly broke off his words and stared into Jemma's chocolate brown eyes.  
"You..You think..I'm..." Jemma started to talk in utter confusion whilst a rouge color danced on her cheeks.  
Fitz interrupted her."I also did it so I could do this."

Fitz slowly let go of Jemma's palms,making sure she didn't completely fall on him and then raised his hands to her face. He pushed a shorter lock out of her eyes and then entangled his hands in her hair.  
"Fitz?" Jemma asked breathless.  
But Fitz didn't listen as he brought his face to her and their lips collided.  
Without hesitation Jemma kissed back. She wished they weren't in such an awkward position so that she could run her hands through Fitz's hair and caress his stubble. When they finally pulled away, Jemma began to beam with happiness.  
"Okay..Leo Fitz,I like what you have done with my hair..." she whispered,gazing into his ocean blue eyes,"But do you know what I like more?" she added.  
Fitz shook his head.  
"You." And then she kissed him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can still comment requests and tips and advice help! :) (P.s sorry Fitzsimmons aren't very much in character!)


	4. 10,15,20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @AgentsofSuperwholocked suggested I combined them so here it is. It's quite long!  
> @Vanlight also requested 10,  
> @Plucky_Brit requested the same 3,  
> Molly requested 15 and 20  
> And Gracie requested 20!  
> Hope you like it guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Mega Angsty!!!!!!!!

Simmons had flirted with him earlier and he'd tried to join in. Unfortunately Fitz had then gone and totally mucked up. She hadn't spoke to him since. He just watched her as she busied herself around in the lab-ignoring him at any cost. But he knew he had hurt her. All he could see was the pain in her eyes. And he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. To make matters worse he hadn't exactly done any work today,which would infuriate Coulson. All Fitz had done was tinker with a weird Hydra contraption,the team had recently picked up. And daydreamed. He'd daydreamed about what everything would have been like if he and Jemma hadn't of joined Coulson's team. If they were still at Sci-ops or even far from there. They could've been settled down in Perthshire or she wouldn't even know that he loved her as much as he did. But all he knew was none of the pain and trauma they'd faced over the last three years would've happened.

The lab was fairly empty and it was late. Fitz had pondered over going to get a sandwich,when the contraption he was working on began to glow a dark red. He immediately leant back in his chair puzzled and then went to pick it up. He was stopped by a hand swatting away at his wrist.  
"Don't do that,Fitz!" A voice demanded, Fitz knew straightaway it was Jemma and he twirled his chair around to face her.  
"I have a sinking feeling about what this means," she explained pointing at the glowing contraption," I think it means we're going to be raided,by Hydra." Her words broke off slowly and Fitz felt like the panicked silence was going to swallow him whole. He gazed at her utterly gobsmacked,but then his cogs turned and he almost immediately jumped into protective Fitz mode.  
"You need to go somewhere safe Jemma,Now! And I'll go find Coulson!" As the words left his mouth an ear piercing alarm sounded in the playground and Fitzsimmons witnessed a couple blasts happen in the corridor.  
"Get down!" he whispered to Jemma. They both dived down under a lab table,in a tangled pile,on top of each other and they'd probably be smirking about this-if they weren't so scared. Jemma trembled with fear. She still hadn't gotten over what Ward did to her last time. Fitz noticed how she was quaking with fear and supportively squeezed her hand. She sent him back a reassuring smile.

They stayed there for a while before they began to hear gunshots.  
"What do you think has happened to the others?" Jemma questioned her eyes glued to Fitz," Bobbi,Daisy,Coulson,May...they'll all be alright won't they."  
Fitz didn't know how to respond,so he just nodded. Surely if Daisy had been okay there would've been some earthquakes on base.

Jemma peered round the side of the lab desk and noticed soldiers with heavy guns march past the window. And then voices. One voice which she distinctively recognized.  
"Go find the others,they'll be round here somewhere. And be careful around Skye...or Daisy..or whoever she is now and her Beau;Lincoln, they have powers that could killed." The voice explained. The voice was loud and echoed even though it was quite far away and it sent a shiver down Jemma's spine.  
"I have some scientist friends I need to go find," the voice added sounding maleficent and sinister.  
It was Grant Ward.

As his footsteps entered the room Jemma pushed herself into Fitz's arms and he wrapped them around her gently.  
"Fitz?" Ward's booming voice questioned," Simmons? I know you're in here."  
Jemma struggled to breathe and Fitz was the only thing keeping her sane.  
"If you're not in the lab...I guess I should go else where." The voice became quieter by every step and Fitzsimmons assumed Ward had left the room .Jemma still quivered with fear in Fitz's arms.  
"How badly did Ward hurt you?" Fitz asked before adding ,"Last time."  
Jemma didn't know how to answer this question. Of course it wasn't worse than Ward sending Fitz to Maveth. But he did hurt her pretty badly. Her ribs still ached every second of the day and her inside organs felt like they were being squeezed to death. Her face had felt like a thousand tiny knives had stabbed it,after every slap and her eyes had witnessed enough pain and hurt to last a lifetime.  
She was about to speak once more when she looked up at Fitz and noticed a gun pointed at his head.  
"F-f-Fi-tz..." She gasped.  
"Last Time? Last time! You do know that I'd never hurt Jemma,right Fitz?" Ward asked. Fitz's eyes diverted to Ward as his hand was stretched out placing a gun to the top of his temple.  
"Go away,Ward," He retorted, but Jemma could hear the terror in his voice and gave his knee a tight squeeze.  
"Awe,How cute you two are." Ward mocked," It's a shame for Hydra to ruin such lovely lives you have."  
Sure enough,Ward was ruining her life. Jemma turned to witness the soldiers carrying an unconscious Daisy and Lincoln off base and she could hear Bobbi's horrific screams for help.  
Jemma peered around for a solution. She had to get everyone out of this. She couldn't fail to save her team. Her Family. Again.  
That's when she had an idea and she discreetly snatched an item off of Fitz's desk.  
"Leave everyone alone Ward." She spoke up. Loud. Sharp. Clear. No sign of horror in her voice.  
Ward furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously Simmons? You think you can stop me like that? When I have a gun aimed at your boyfriend? I could blow his head off any minute...."  
"He's not my boyfriend." Jemma cut in," But I wish he was. So I'm going to save him.And everyone else!"  
Ward raised a question brow.

Without hesitation Jemma jumped up and Ward lifted his arm towards her, shooting his gun. But it didn't hit Jemma. It had the object she had.  
The Hydra contraption which no longer glowed red,but blue. She threw it to the floor and fell back into Fitz's arms.  
"Jemma?" He asked.  
"We're safe.." She wheezed back.  
"Did you mean what you said?"He asked, "That you want me to be your boyfriend,after everything?"  
"Yeah." She nodded, a tear trickling down her cheek,"After everything." She smiled.  
"I love you Jemma." Fitz exclaimed-but Jemma didn't reply, not with words anyway. She cupped Fitz's cheeks and brought his lips to hers. The brushed gently and then Fitz grabbed her waist and he kissed back passionately. Jemma dug her fingers into Fitz's hair. Tangled in his short curls. They pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other,grinning like freaks.

That's when the labs quarantine alarm blared out.  
"What's going on?" Jemma shouted alarmed, as the doors slammed shut and she heard the air compress.  
"Jemma look at the Hydra thing,it's...it looks like terrigen crystals...." Fitz's words broke off as he turned to face Ward.  
Ward smirked."Sorry to ruin your happiness guys, but these aren't just terrigen crystals...they're lethal ones..so I'll see you in the afterlife Fitzsimmons,as we both know you won't survive." Ward stood carefully and breathed slowly,almost as if he was ready to except his fate.  
Jemma broke down into a panicked flurry of tears and Fitz pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"Its going to be okay Jem." He whispered into her hair.  
"We're going to die Fitz and I love you so much,that you'll never know!"she cried.  
"It's going to be all fine.." he reassured but he knows he was wrong as he noticed the cocoon slowly forming around him and Simmons.  
"I love you," He whispered tears forming in his bright blue eyes.  
"I love you more than anything and anyone ever!" Jemma sobbed back,realizing the mistake of never confronting her feelings for Fitz before. Now it was too late.  
The cocoon was almost complete. Ward was completely stone now. Gone. He took one last look at his beautiful Jemma before he held her tightly to his chest.

BOOM!

 

The solid formed cocoons began to crack and break away from the two scientists.

They were safe.

But they were inhuman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had alot of people to impress! I hope you all at least enjoyed it a bit!


	5. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by:  
> Maeve  
>  +  
> Malloc02
> 
> Hope you like it!

They were next door neighbors,but bitter rivals. They'd hated each other since they'd first met each other at school. All they'd do was constantly compete. They had done now for the past 10 years. But now they were both 15 and things were starting to change.

They'd started to see each other in a somewhat different light. Maybe they could be acquaintances,Friends,Partners or even lovers? Or maybe they could at least not hate each other anymore. They'd just hope that deep down,the other felt the same way too!Jemma had had these thoughts and queries about hers and Fitz's relationship for quite some time now. And yet she knew she'd never tell him. But she wanted to.

However one day he didn't arrive at school. Fitz had never missed school. Ever. Jemma had sighed and gone about her business. She found school boring with out Fitz though. No one to tease. No one to mock. No one to correct and no one to compete against. At the end of the day Jemma had just nervously chuckled and assumed it was a one off. 

But Fitz didn't come to school the next day. Or the day after that. Fitz didn't come to school for the next two weeks. And there was a pain in Jemma's chest. A twang of worry. A pinch of regret. Jemma was bored of sitting in lessons all day without looking over her shoulder,to then find him mischievously smirking at her her. Or working as hard as he could to finish work before her. She missed him arguing with her answers,in front of a half asleep zombiefied class. But most of all she missed his presence. She missed the way his eyes seemed to light up when he saw her and the way she'd scowl back. The way he would smile when he got higher than her in a test,until she clarified things with the teacher and it turned out he'd got less. She loved the way his golden curls reflected the sunlight. The way he smelled like vanilla shortbread. And how she was realizing,lately, that combined (maybe) they'd be twice as smart.

Jemma had written all of this on a list. 8 things I hate about Leo Fitz. But this had all proven her hypothesis that she didn't hate him-she loved him.  
And now Jemma feared she had ruined her chance of ever making things up with him.   
So she camped on his front door step,for as long as she could. She'd cry for the first time in her life over a boy that she'd spent most of her life hating.  
Her parents were getting worried about her. They didn't know what had happened to their daughter but they wondered if she needed help. Jemma had assured them she was fine. She was just worried about Fitz. Her parents said if he didn't come back in the next 2 days she would have to give up this foolish act and come to terms with the fact he was gone.

The first day Jemma sat on Fit'z porch and did homework. She indulged herself in books and blocked out the outside world. He didn't come back.  
On the second day she sat there and watched the sunrise. She listened to the birds sing. Watched as cars drove by. And then she watched the sunset. Fitz still hadn't come back and it was getting late.

Jemma had to let go. He was gone. She held her knees into her chest and inhaled a sharp breath before bursting into tears. The air was crisp and cold and the sky loomed over her like a cape. Everything was peaceful.Everything was calm and all Jemma wanted was to turn back time.

That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. And then a soft woolly cardigan being wrapped around her back. She lifted up her head and wiped her eyes before turning and realizing she was inches away from Fitz's face. She carefully placed a lock of hair behind her ears and smiled.   
"What are you doing out here?" He questioned,his voice full of sympathy and worry.  
Jemma didn't know what to say. Would she tell him everything now and ruin a future where they could be friends? Or would she keep it in and never tell?  
"Are you crying,Simmons?" He asked curiously before lifting a finger to her cheek and gently wiping away a tear,elegantly descending down her cheek. His fingers felt soft and she felt all warm inside at his touch.  
"I totally didn't miss you,jerk," she teased,before leaning over and resting her head on his knee,"Okay so I did miss you a lot...and....well...it's confusing!" She exclaimed.  
Fitz looked down at her. Never in a million years did he imagine him and Jemma Simmons in this situation.  
"You missed me? Well then I'll be..shocked." He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

Jemma knew that she wasn't going to be able to explain everything she realized over the past few weeks to Fitz now. So she found just a couple of words to explain it.  
"Don't leave me again,okay?" she whispered.  
"I won't," Fitz promised,a small smile pursed to his lips," What's made you change your heart so quickly hmm? Before I was gone you hated me! I tried to be nice to you and you just blocked me out!"  
Jemma raised her head and stared into Fitz's bright blue eyes. They looked like an ocean.Beautiful and ready to be explored.  
"I suppose I thought you hated me,so I only acted on what I assumed and I'm sorry.The truth is I'm not capable of hating you!"  
Fitz raised a brow and chuckled a little bit. Jemma's ears tinted pink as she became flustered.  
She sat up straight and rested her shoulders against Fitz's.  
"I don't...don't hate you,you know?" She explained. Fitz nodded and Jemma felt his warm breath tickle her neck. She tightly hugged the cardigan he'd placed around her and took in the vanilla shortbread smell. She was in the perfect place,right here beside Fitz. Both of them together.  
Jemma turned to see Fitz who was looking at the clear night sky. It now looked beautiful and all the stars were bright. The moon had a luminous glow as it smiled back at them.And Jemma took in the sights of all the wonderful constellations until she searched around for her favorite one.She found it.

"I can see my favorite constellation tonight," Jemma said pointing up into the sky.  
"Which one?" Fitz asked and he turned to face her admiring her beautiful features.  
"Leo." She uttered back,just loud enough for him to here," Because no matter how far away he is, I won't be able to get his annoying beauty out of my mind."  
And somewhere between all of this their hands had latched together,whilst they smiled like idiots admiring the sky above.  
And even later than that,their lips latched together too.


	6. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by Maeve hope you like it :)

Leo Fitz was a prince. And one day he was destined to marry a princess from another nation. Or that was his parents plan for him. Fitz on the other hand,had found love much closer to home.

Fitz had met Jemma at a young age. She was the daughter of one of his father's squires and was always around,at the castle.Being the only kids the same age,Leo and Jemma had become best friends. But now they were getting older and their chemistry was brewing. And Fitz knew he had to act before it was too late.

Fitz was having a masked ball for his 18th birthday. It wasn't his idea. It was his mothers, a way for him to interact and get to know other princesses. Fitz had moaned and sulked but his parents had made it pretty clear it was going ahead and the worst thing of all, Jemma wasn't invited. 

That evening Fitz stood and looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He'd half halfheartedly slopped on a suit and ran a comb through his hair once. He really wasn't looking forward to tonight. He didn't want to marry someone who just wanted him for his wealth and power. He didn't want to marry a slut either or a walking barbie doll. He wanted someone who accepted him for who he was, who was smart and beautiful at the same time. Fitz already knew someone with all those qualities.

When Fitz entered the ball room the first thing he noticed was that it was unbearably loud. There was plenty of girls stood round. Giggling and gossiping or dancing with other men on the dance floor. They all wore incredibly long dresses and had their hair piled high into masses of curls. Even with masks over their faces Fitz could practically tell they were all the same. Boring. Personalitiless. Fitz groaned before sauntering over to the food cart were he found his good friend,Hunter, practically gobbling up everything in sight.

"Mate!" Hunter exclaimed,his mouth full.  
"You're drunk." Fitz observed,before leaning on a wall behind him.  
" 'M not drunk, just living...besidessss...Bobs nowhere to be seen to be telling me offfff!" Hunter slurred and gained a small chuckle from Fitz.  
"Well at least you're having fun," Fitz commented before picking up a slice of meat and placing it in his mouth.  
"Why aren't you having fun?" Hunter exclaimed,practically spitting food everywhere,"It's your birthday and there is like beautiful birds everywhere!"  
Fitz sighed and was about to respond when Daisy and Lincoln ambled over and joined the conversation.  
"Sorry to ear wig," Daisy cut in," But Fitz isn't having fun because he misses Jemma." Daisy smirked as Fitz's ears tinted pink.  
"Aww Mate!!" Hunter exclaimed whacking the Prince on the back.  
"I don't miss Simmons," Fitz uttered embarrassed," I Just presume it'd be a lot more interesting with her here."

Fitz slouched even more against the wall in dismay as the bright lights from around the room dazed his eyes.  
"Maybe you should go try mingle,at least?" Lincoln told him,before turning to look at Daisy.  
Fitz cursed gruffly under his breath before diverting his eyes to the floor. Even his 'friends' approved of this stupid marriage idea.  
"Oy grumpy cat!" Daisy exclaimed catching Fitz's attention." Why don't you go talk to her?" Daisy's hand was stretched out towards girl stood alone in the corner.  
Fitz looked up and stared at the girl. She was wearing a blue dress, which wasn't over the top. She had short brown hair,gently curled sbout shoulder length and her mask was simple and white;yet Fitz found himself admiring this girl way more than anyone else here.

Fitz was still in a trance when he found himself being shoved across the crowded room.  
"It wasn't an option,Fitz." Daisy told him,"It was an order."  
Before he knew it Fitz found himself flying into the girl.  
"I'm so sorry!" He immediately exclaimed jumping backwards and nervously smiling.  
"No,don't be it's my fault for being so clumsy," she chuckled and somehow Fitz though he recognized the voice. But he shook it off.  
"So what are you doing here all alone?" He asked curiously.  
"I find all of them other girls pretty boring to be honest, all they care about is which handsome man will knock them up next. I'm not into that jazz. I prefer science," she told him, ever so slightly moving her mask.  
Fitz already liked this girl and felt like he knew her.  
"And why are you all alone,Prince Leo Fitz?" She questioned and Fitz thought he could hear a flirtatious tone in her voice. He slowly leant back placing a hand on his hip and raised and eyebrow.  
"Same reasons as you to be honest,everyone here is pretty boring. Except the food!" He joked and the girl burst into laughter.

They talked with each other for a long time. Flirting.Teasing.Bonding slowly but in the back of his mind all he could think about was how this would upset Jemma.  
Before the party was over the girl asked him a question.  
"Dance with me?"  
Fitz breathed shakily. " Of course." He stuttered back and he took her delicate hand and led her onto the dance floor.  
Fitz was taken a back at how good a dancer this mystery woman was. They were close so each other that he could feel her body heat radiating onto him and her breath on his neck which almost felt too familiar.

A few steps away Lincoln and Daisy were also dancing but also watching Fitz's every move.  
"Do you think he knows?" Lincoln muttered into her hair, quietly.  
"Deep down,yeah,"she responded with a smile before kissing his neck line and letting out a low groan.

When the song was over Fitz and the girl stood in the same place staring into each others souls. Fitz so wanted this girl to remove her mask so he knew who she was.  
" Thank you,your highness." The girl chuckled."That was probably the best dance I've ever had."  
It was now or never,Fitz thought.  
"You remind me of..." But he was interrupted by the King yelling.

"It looks like Leo Fitz has found his princess!" He declared and all eyes diverted to the couple. Fitz looked down at their linked hands and nervously smiled.  
"So Leo,who is she?" his mother asked.  
"I don't know mother..." He trailed off. But deep down he realized he did.  
"Okay,fair maiden,please take off your mask and reveal yourself!"The king exclaimed,"My Leo needs to know who he's marrying."

But Fitz already knew.

The girl hesitated and then carefully took off the mask. She then carefully placed a strand of hair behind her ears.  
"It's me," a British accent spoke up," It's Jemma, your highness."  
The King and Queen gaped in shock-they'd tried at all efforts to prevent this girl from coming.  
"Woah Jem," Fitz said admiring his best friend," You look...amazing."  
"As do you," She complimented and sent Fitz a wink.  
"LEO FITZ YOU CAN NOT MARRY THE SQUIRES DAUGHTER!" The Queen's voice boomed," She is a filthy peasant!"  
Jemma felt tears swarm in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry.." She stuttered," I shouldn't have come...I just...I wanted Fitz to know..I...love him...Daisy helped me come yes...But it's my fault! I apologize everybody...."  
She quickly turned to dash away but Fitz grabbed her hand tighter before squeezing it.  
"Don't go." He called out. And she swirled round to face him once more. He stepped forward.They were inches apart now.  
"I can't be here Fitz. If I stay your parents won't let us see each other again!" Jemma cried out but Fitz carefully lifter a finger to her mouth to shh her and then wiped away the tears which tumbled down her cheek.  
"Let them, because they won't be able to," he reassured her and then he nervously looked down to the ground,"Because....I couldn't help falling for you! Either."

The King and Queen couldn't believe what they were hearing. But everyone else at the masquerade ball began clapping after Daisy had initiated it.  
"Fitz...look at me," Jemma cooed quietly, raising a hand to his cheek.  
He stared into her beautiful hazel eyes as she gazed back into his ocean blue ones.  
"I love you,Prince Leo Fitz." She declared,smiling from cheek to cheek and he mirrored it.

And then she cupped the cheek she was holding and brought his lips to her. They were there for a while. Making out in front of everyone but they didn't care. They didn't care about the awkward stares they got. They didn't care about Daisy and Hunters cheers of congratulations or the King and Queens disapproval. 

And as she entangled her fingers in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her as close to him on possible,they felt on top of the world. This was the best moment of their life.

That was until a few hours after the party, whilst Fitz and Jemma were sauntering down the corridors. Fitz asked Jemma to marry him-in the same place they had met.  
Without hesitation she had said yes!  
That was the best moment of their lives,their lives together to the end.  
Because they got their happily ever after!


	7. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from another fic I wrote but it has 2 in it and that was requested so enjoy!  
> Daisy asks Fitzsimmons to so some baking for her. Nothing can go wrong with that,right?  
> Requested by SFogh

"And don't forget to bake me my favorite cake; you know the chocolate double layered one?" Skye's voice demanded over the phone as Jemma sighed.  
"Yes,I do," She huffed back,whilst blowing a piece of her hair out of her face.  
"Okay that's all I think..." Skye paused,"OOH WAIT!" Jemma was almost deafened by her friends screams over the phone.  
"Yes?" She questioned impatiently.  
"I WANT BISCUITS!" Skye cheered loudly,"But don't make me any of them gluten free weird things that you like....I want...SCOTTISH SHORTBREAD!" Jemma rolled her eyes from declaration,of course she would want Scottish Shortbread.  
"I don't really know how to make them," Jemma lied.  
"Maybe you could get Fitz to help you?" Skye teased. Skye knew of Jemma's huge crush on her best friend and room mate, and it seemed all Skye wanted to do was make her life a misery.  
"Is that all,Daisy Johnson?" Jemma replied sarcastically,using one of Skye's real names-which she hated.  
"Yes,Jemma," She heard Skye reply,through gritted teeth.  
"OK,Mary Sue Poots..everything will be re.." But Jemma stopped when she heard the line cut. Skye had hung up. Jemma chuckled a bit before sauntering into the kitchen.

Fitz was sat there on the counter top stuffing his face with a sandwich.  
"OFF!" Jemma shooed.  
"Huh?"Fitz questioned,practically spitting food everywhere.  
"Stop being so gross!"She moaned,"And get off the counter I need to do some baking for Skye!"  
Fitz sighed and hopped off.  
Jemma's eyes lingered at his torso and she felt her heart beat race as his hand brushed against hers.  
"Do you need any help?" He questioned.  
Jemma gazed up into his eyes.  
"Erm..yeah..actually," she stuttered," Could you make some shortbread,please?"  
Fitz chuckled a bit before placing a hand on his hips.  
"I thought you didn't like stereo types,Jemma Simmons?" Fitz teased.  
Jemma felt a small smile find it's way to her lips and her cheeks turned a rosy red.  
"I only asked you because I need to make a cake," she explained walking over to a cupboard to grab a glass bowl.  
"Plus you're not funny Fitz..." she added, a smirk finding it's way to her lips as her ears tinted pink.  
"Yeah,that would explain why you're smiling."  
Jemma hit him on the arm and busied her way with her preparations.

 

"How are you doing?" Fitz asked after hearing Jemma groan numerous times.  
"Terribly!" She exclaimed," Why does Skye want something so...over the top!"  
"It's not over the top,it's just obviously too difficult for Jemma Simmons to make!"Fitz exclaimed,he intended it to be a joke.  
"Well I'm sorry that everything is so easy for you! Ugh just let me finish this Fitz!"She yelled before binning her ingredients and restarting.  
Fitz glimpsed over at Jemma and watched her raising her hands in frustration.  
He couldn't stand to see her this stressed,especially when he'd caused half the annoyance she was having. So he did,probably one of the least rational things he'd ever done.

Fitz grabbed a handful of sugar and threw it at Jemma.  
Jemma stop what she was doing a turned around.  
Her hair was glazed with sugar and her eyes looked red with rage. She clenched her fists together.  
Fitz's expression turned into one of fear and now he regretted his actions.  
"LEOPOLD FITZ!" Jemma yelled.  
Fitz gulped.

But what he was not expecting was for Jemma to grab a full bag of flour and pour it,practically, all over his head.  
He gasped in shock,before bursting into a fit of giggle.  
"Jemma Simmons," He teased wiping flour out of his eyes,"He knew you would break food hygiene rules?"  
And before she could reply,Fitz through another handful of sugar all over Jemma.

"Oh,it's on!" Jemma declared before grabbing some cocoa powder and sprinkling it all over Fitz like fairy dust. Fitz smirked whilst shaking his head;to let the powder fall out of his curls.  
Fitz immediately grabbed a spatula and covered it in butter whilst Jemma was looking for more ingredients to throw in their 'Food war.'  
Fitz took this opportunity to attack and he lunged forward and plastered butter all over the side of Jemma's face.  
Jemma chuckled a bit before turning to face him.  
With their faces inches apart, Jemma's breathing faltered.  
"You got something there." She whispered pointing at Fitz's face.  
He looked at her confused. Jemma grabbed the spatula and whipped the remaining butter on Fitz's face.  
"Well played,Jem. You win." He chuckled.  
"Jem? Since when did you call me Jem?" She responded,in a some what flirtatious tone.  
"Er..I..I don't?" Fitz stumbled over his words and began to turn away.  
"Fitz wait," She called,"You've got some..powder in your hair and it's really annoying me...can I just..."  
Jemma reached forward and pulled the powder out of the curl on the front of Fitz's head.  
"Better?" He asked.  
"No.." She responded slowly.

Without hesitation she grabbed Fitz's collar and brought his lips to hers.  
Fitz was startled at first and he hadn't expected it. But boy had he dreamed about this-he'd just never imagined they'd be cover in food.  
Fitz liked how Jemma had entangled her fingers in his hair and was brushing the food out of his stubble.  
In turn Jemma enjoyed how Fitz sucked at her top lip,nibbled at her bottom one and tightly wrapped his hands around her waist.  
When they finally pulled back,the rested their foreheads against each other and smiled. "You also had something on your lips," Jemma laughed.

They were like this when Skye came over for her cakes and biscuits.  
"Right...I'll leave you to get washed...separately..."She awkwardly muttered," Me and Lincoln can bake."  
However when she made it to the corridor she couldn't help but squeal.  
And obviously Fitzsimmons didn't shower separately-at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This should be fun,I hope!  
> So please comment below to help me out!:)


End file.
